


Happy to be your mister that will do for tonight

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I'll never be your Mister Right But I'm happy to be your mister that will do for tonight ~ SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy to be your mister that will do for tonight

"You're so tight Wade…yes."

A few tears fell from the eyes of the man being fucked into the mattress but not because the fucking he was getting hurt. Justin had known he was a virgin and had been so thorough in stretching him slowly, using plenty of lube as he teased and scissored his hole asking several times if he was sure he wanted to this. Every time the answer had been a yes as the man wiggles his ass seductively to get the south African to continue. Eventually Justin had lined up his throbbing erection and inch by inch slid inside of his partner until he was fully sheathed within him. He paused worried he would be too big for his lover but after a few moment, he heard it, "Move, please…I want…need you."

Justin had lent forward to pepper kisses down his spine before he had started to move, slowly at first until the other man started thrusting back against him moaning as he did so. Taking it has a sign the rhythm had got faster and harder until it was a frenzied sex session filled with moans, groans and whimpers.

"I'm going to, fuck, yes JUSTIN."  
The tightening of the walls around his cock made the cape town werewolf cum too with an animalist growl of pure pleasure.

It was always the same, the couple would fight and Justin would storm out coming to his faithful friend for a shoulder to cry on. Somehow during one of these encounters they had kissed, then fumbled around and now he had let Justin do what no man had ever done to him before, not that he'd ever even been with a man before the tanned god had come into his life.

He flopped onto his back, and Justin pulled the other man close feeling that's what he should do after what they had just done. He looked up into Justin's eyes and Justin stared right back into his baby blues, with a small smile.

Tyson would never tell him that he had called him Wade, no matter how much it had hurt. Then again he would also never admit to being in love with his tag team partner. The Hart dungeon graduate was happy to have finally got the chance to give himself to the man he loved, even if Justin had been thinking of the man he was currently on a break from the whole time.

I know I'll never be your Mister Right  
But I'm happy to be your mister that will do for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
